


Ice Cream

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day fic challenge, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 13: Eating Ice CreamAdora and Glimmer go out for a night time stroll through the marketplace.





	Ice Cream

They would be having another date tonight. Just a simple date, the two of them going for a walk through Bright Moon.

They'd get to see all the different things that they didn't get to appreciate, as they're always stuck in Bright Moon's Crystal Castle.

And so they left, hand in hand, exchanging soft kisses and hand rubs every so often.

The city of Bright Moon was radiant at this time of night. Little store fronts were lit up with dim lights, people walking around and having a good time, chatting, laughing, and they watched as children played make believe around them.

Adora smiled, watching two of the children play fighting, fake wooden swords in hand. One of them, a little girl, was giggling and holding up her sword, proclaiming that she was the She-Ra.

Adora giggled, pointing it out to Glimmer. Glimmer laughed, placing a soft kiss on the other's lips, before proclaiming that Adora was her She-Ra.

Adora blushed, pulling Glimmer closer to her. They continued walking, passing by a couple of jewelry shops, looking at all of the gorgeous jewels and gems that were set out on display.

Adora pulled one out, a gorgeous pink rose quartz necklace, showing it to glimmer and telling her how gorgeous it would look on her.

Glimmer blushed, and Adora took that as a good sign. She paid for the necklace, unhooking it and gently lifting it over Glimmer's neck, snapping it back together and then placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

It was Glimmer's turn to blush, softly slapping her girlfriend before taking her hand back in her own.

The two of them continued their adventure down the street, giggling and enjoying the other's company.

They stopped outside of a frozen dessert stand. Ice cream.

Adora has never had ice cream. Glimmer was surprised to hear this, immediately dragging her girlfriend over and buying two cones.

Adora was confused as she tasted the frozen treat, making Glimmer giggle at her. But Adora seemed to really enjoy it, as she ate the entire ice cream cone fairly quickly. Glimmer finished hers, not too long after, looking up at Adora to see a smudge of vanilla ice cream on her nose.

Glimmer laughed and pointed it out, making Adora blush in embarrassment. Glimmer reassured her, kissing Adora where the ice cream was, wiping it off of her.

Adora's blush grew deeper, not because of embarrassment but because of Glimmer's soft lips on her nose. Luckily, before Glimmer got too far away, Adora met their lips, pulling the queen into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like minimal/no dialogue or do you like dialogue? I enjoy writing minimal but hey, this is for you guys.


End file.
